


Лавандовый раф

by leithne



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 17:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leithne/pseuds/leithne
Summary: Привыкнув к маскам, иногда забываешь, кто ты в действительности





	Лавандовый раф

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Memfis](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Memfis).



> Персонажи "Хроник Отдела" придуманы Мемфис, да и вся эта история в общем-то тоже)

— Лавандовый раф, пожалуйста.  
— Ну а мне — обычный эспрессо без выебонов. Но с четырьмя пакетиками сахара. И бейгл с лососем. И, пожалуй, пару шоколадных пончиков. Что?.. – раздраженно говорит Крис, поймав насмешливый взгляд Дэя. — Для вычислительной магии нужна прорва глюкозы. У меня чуть мозги не расплавились, пока мы ловили этого маньячину.  
— А я, что ли, на работе хер пинаю? – возмущается Дэй.  
— Ты — читер, — отмахивается Крис.  
— А ты скоро перестанешь помещаться в дверь и уже не будешь героем моих мокрых фантазий.  
Официантка приносит кофе, и внимание Дэя переключается на нее.  
— Вы сами подписали наши стаканы?  
— Ой, как вы догадались? – Девушка очень мило смущается.  
— Очевидно ведь, что у такой красавицы и почерк должен быть прелестный.  
Крис пихает Дэя локтем в бок, тот смотрит на него с притворным удивлением:  
— Что такое, милый? Ревнуешь?  
— Мне с тобой стыдно появляться на людях! – слегка преувеличенно негодует Крис.  
— Да что такое? — пожимает плечами Дэй. — Можно подумать, люди никогда пидоров не видели.  
— Вы... э-э... очень красивая пара, — неловко говорит официантка.  
— Простите его. — Крис красный, как рак – не от смущения, правда, а от с трудом сдерживаемого смеха. – Мы – напарники и хорошие друзья, что очень странно, учитывая, что он настоящий козел и у него дурацкое чувство юмора. Но не пара.  
— Ладно, ладно, — уступает Дэй. – Я не готов во цвете юности прыгнуть в бездну постоянных отношений. Моя религия – промискуитет.  
— Ну, знаете, готовы вы или нет, но однажды в вашей жизни все же появляется особенный человек, — говорит официантка. – И понимаешь, что жизнь разделилась на то, что было до встречи с ним — и после.  
— Нет уж, — мотает головой Дэй, — в мире слишком много прекрасных людей, чтобы остановиться на одном. Знаете, можно до слюнопускания обожать пармезан, но это не повод отказываться от булочек с корицей. Булочек, понимаете, о чем я?.. – он многозначительно двигает бровями. – Сегодня вас тянет на мидии в белом вине, а завтра – на безыскусный, грубый хотдог. Особенно если у этого хотдога очаровательная улыбка, красивый загар и здоровенная крепкая сосиска.  
Крис наконец фыркает, расплескивая кофе. Дэй довольно улыбается.  
Ему нравится смешить Криса. Слишком часто Дэй видит его хмурым и замкнутым, настороженным, как тощий бездомный пес, который постоянно ждет, что его ударят.

***

— Только дернитесь, и этому идиоту крышка!  
Хриплый вопль больше напоминает рычание, чем человеческий голос. Да и вообще в преступнике – незарегистрированном оборотне, не справившемся со своими способностями — осталось мало человеческого, и даже взгляд – звериный, пустой и страшный; он ни на что уже не надеется, но намерен утащить с собой на тот свет хотя бы вот этого идиота, чью шею сейчас сжимает своими когтистыми лапами.  
Идиотом, к несчастью, является не кто иной, как Крис, который на оперативных выездах вечно лезет в самое пекло.  
Дэй делает маленький шаг вперед.  
— Совсем спятил? Уйди с линии огня! – кричит кто-то.  
Он делает еще несколько шагов и оказывается лицом к лицу с чудовищем. Множество круглых черных глаз пистолетных дул смотрят на них троих – него, монстра и Криса. Над воспоминаниями немагов-полицейских потом предстоит основательно потрудиться, но это уже не их с Крисом работа.  
— _Смотри на меня_ , — приказывает Дэй. Его голубые глаза в этот момент кажутся противоестественно, нечеловечески яркими, хотя сам он об этом не знает, да и не самый это подходящий момент, чтобы о таком думать. – _Отпусти его_.  
Они стоят так довольно долго. Чудовище хрипло дышит.  
Потом когти на шее Криса неуверенно ослабляют хватку. Дэй, не отводя от лица монстра глаз, тянет напарника за руку и отодвигает его к себе за спину. Потом – все еще продолжая смотреть – медленно отходит назад.  
Когда Дэй оказывается на безопасном расстоянии и наконец отводит взгляд, в короткий миг перед тем, как пули полицейских превращают монстра в решето, он встречается глазами с Крисом: вот бы он всегда так смотрел — с напряжением, с восхищением.  
— Что, детка, готов отдаться мне прямо здесь и сейчас? – самодовольно ухмыляется Дэй.  
— Было круто, — признает Крис. – Не знал, что ты так умеешь. То есть в теории, конечно, знал, но...  
Дэй вообще-то тоже не знал. На его лбу – бисеринки пота, сердце ходит ходуном, и ему стоит немалых усилий сдерживать дрожь в пальцах и коленях. Он улыбается самой беспечной улыбкой, на какую только способен, и говорит:  
— Да это как два пальца.

***

Крис впечатывает кулак в довольно-таки обшарпанную стену здания, где располагается Отдел по расследованию и предотвращению магических преступлений.  
— Заебал он меня, понимаешь? Заебал! То ему на так, то ему не этак! Теперь ему, видите ли, мой рапорт не понравился... Вот почему он до тебя не доебывается?  
Дэй легкомысленно машет рукой:  
— У нас договор об ограничении вооружений, как между СССР и США. Он неплохой начальник, я – охуенный сотрудник, и мы оба знаем, что лучше не тыкать палкой в осиное гнездо... Не переживай ты так. Гилберт вообще-то очень хорошо о тебе отзывается.  
— Серьезно? – искренне изумляется Крис.  
— Абсолютно. С утра до ночи поет тебе дифирамбы. Ты же знаешь этого угрюмого мудилу – он никогда не скажет человеку прямо, что думает.  
— Да плевать мне, что он там думает! Чтоб он сдох в муках, — желает Крис, потирая разбитые костяшки пальцев.  
— А что не так с рапортом? Не поднялась рука описать, как ты с визгом убегал от гигантских тараканов? – ехидно интересуется Дэй.  
— С визгом?! Да ты сам орал как резаный!  
— Я, кстати, снял на телефон, как ты от них удираешь. Тараканов на записи не видно, но так даже смешнее получилось. И в интернет выложил.  
— Чего-о?! Да я тебя сейчас!.. – Но Дэй уже на крыльце Отдела, слишком далеко, чтобы Крис мог схватить его за шиворот и хорошенько наподдать.  
Тот мстительно кричит вдогонку Дэю:  
– Знаешь, а это вообще-то я две недели назад приклеил дворники в твоей машине суперклеем!  
Дэй замирает в дверях, оборачивается, его глаза яростно сверкают:  
— Я так и знал! И крышку топливного бака тоже ты выкрутил?! Ну ты и придурок!  
Крис ржет как ненормальный. Дэй смотрит на него пару секунд – и тоже начинает смеяться.

***

Звонок в дверь квартиры Дэя – пронзительный, как крик о помощи.  
— Что случилось? Ты промок до нитки. Сделать тебе кофе?  
— Я бы лучше выпил чего-нибудь покрепче, — говорит Крис.  
Он никогда не напоминал Дэю побитого пса сильнее, чем в этот момент.  
После того, как количество содержимого в бутылке «Джонни Уокера» основательно уменьшилось, Крис, вспомнив, что Дэй ждет объяснений, говорит:  
— Это я из-за работы опять расклеился. Неважно. Ничего, что я вот так свалился как снег на голову? Просто мне, ну, очень захотелось тебя увидеть. Больше-то мне не к кому пойти.  
— Ого! – ухмыляется Дэй. — Если ты будешь продолжать в том же духе, я могу принять это за заигрывание.  
— Прими.  
Дэй опешивает.  
— Э-э... Ты это серьезно?  
Крис немного смущен, но хорохорится:  
— А что? Я вообще-то не урод, я бы и сам с собой трахнулся. Я знаю, ты в шутку ко мне приставал, но серьезно, почему нет?  
Если что-то дают – бери; да вообще-то и если не дают, все равно попробуй взять. Дэй всю жизнь руководствовался этим нехитрым правилом. Но сейчас он – возможно, впервые на своей памяти – растерян и не знает, что делать.  
Дэю очень хочется воспользоваться способностями. В самом начале их совместной работы он неплохо развлекался, заставляя Криса озвучивать все, о чем он думает – к сожалению, тот быстро научился замечать и пресекать попытки Дэя залезть к нему в голову. Силы Дэя с каждым использованием растут, но он не уверен, что сможет незаметно проделать это сейчас: Крис много выпил, но и Дэй слегка пьян.  
— Ты еще что-то там размышляешь? Я тебя прямо не узнаю, – удивляется Крис. Его рука скользит по ткани Дэевой рубашки.  
Дэй приходит к выводу, что они с Крисом разделили между собой так столько всего, что секс уж точно ничего не изменит. Он делает глубокий вдох, как перед прыжком в ледяную воду, и прижимается к губам Криса своими.

***

— Гилберт все-таки настоящий ублюдок, — жалуется Крис. – Ты только послушай, что он сегодня мне...  
— Слушай, ты можешь не говорить о работе хотя бы когда мы в постели? – не выдерживает Дэй.  
— Черт, ну мне обидно вообще-то! Я просто хочу, чтобы он перестал разговаривать со мной как с ребенком.  
— Да забудь ты про него. Этот сухарь тебе слова доброго не скажет, даже если ты ему отсосешь.  
Крис не смеется, даже не улыбается.  
— Он не сухарь, — с неожиданной горячностью говорит он. – То есть... Со мной он, конечно, ведет себя как мудак, но ты разве не видишь, как он ради нас корячится? Выгораживает нас перед руководством, ночами не спит, разбираясь с отчетами...  
— Звучит так, как будто ты неслабо запал на него, — ухмыляется Дэй. – Может, ты и в самом деле хотел бы ему отсосать?  
— Уймись ты со своими фантазиями! — смеется Крис. – Это же Гилберт, господи. Вряд ли он даже способен найти свой член без инструкции на 80 страницах.  
— И все же? – обманчиво спокойно спрашивает Дэй. – _Хотел бы?_  
Крис, как обычно, пьян, а Дэй на этот раз – нет. Крис не замечает, как в воздухе сгущается напряжение и радужки глаз Дэя наливаются пронзительной мартовской синевой.  
— Думаю, я хотел бы... поцеловать его, — признается Крис. – У него хорошая улыбка. Часто думаю – было бы здорово, если бы он улыбался чаще.  
— _Поцелуй меня так, как хотел бы поцеловать его_ , — говорит Дэй, и Крис, все еще под наваждением, послушно тянется к нему.  
Дэю становится не по себе от того, с какой нежностью Крис целует его: как что-то хрупкое, бесценное.  
Но потом Дэя затягивает в поцелуи, в жар бродящих по его телу рук, в стоны и вздохи, и тревога отправляется куда-то на дальние антресоли его сознания.  
Крис, конечно, не помнит этого разговора.

***

Пока они перекусывают кофе и бейглами, Крис то и дело достает телефон, поглядывает на экран и недовольно хмурится.  
Дэй крадет у него один из бейглов, надеясь развязать привычную веселую словесную перепалку, но Крису то ли все равно, то ли он даже не замечает этого маневра, поглощенный какими-то своими, неведомыми Дэю проблемами.  
— Ты не хочешь сегодня, ну, поехать ко мне? – спрашивает Дэй.  
— Слушай... – говорит Крис, вертя в руках телефон. — Мы с Гилбертом, кажется, теперь вроде как вместе. Ты же не обидишься, что я отказываюсь? В конце концов, ты можешь заполучить любого.  
Дэй не проносит бейгл мимо рта и не проливает кофе себе на брюки. Он медленно, аккуратно ставит и то и другое на стол и ровно говорит:  
— Ну что ж... Рад слышать, что наш милый шеф все-таки способен найти свой член без инструкции. Он тебе в постели рапорты зачитывает или выдержки из Шопенгауэра?  
— А вот это уже совершенно не твое дело, — сухо говорит Крис. — Тебе трудно это понять, но не все на свете сводится к сексу.  
— Вау. Ты не просто с ним спишь, но и читаешь мне нотации про большие чувства? Нихрена ж себе. Я даже не мог вообразить, что все настолько плохо.  
— Может, ты хотя бы скажешь, что рад за нас? Это прозвучит по-дурацки, но да, то, что у нас с Гилбертом, похоже на что-то... ну... серьезное, — доверительно сообщает Крис. — Помнишь, мы как-то пили с тобой кофе и официантка сказала, что рано или поздно встречаешь особенного человека, и жизнь разделяется на «до» и «после»...  
— Не знал, что ты такой романтик, — говорит Дэй неприятным голосом. – Что ни день, то сюрприз...  
Он резко вскидывает на Криса яркие, как небо, глаза.  
— _Ты сделаешь все, что я скажу._  
Крис замирает, зацепившись за его взгляд, как рыба за крючок.  
На несколько мгновений Вселенная сжимается до двух пар глаз: яростных голубых – и растерянных, непонимающих, невинных темно-зеленых. Мозг в мозг.  
— _Уходи_ , — наконец тихо говорит Дэй. — Просто уйди сейчас... подальше.  
Крис деревянно, как кукла, поднимается со стула и выходит из кафе.  
— Боже мой, — говорит Дэй и утыкается лбом в переплетенные пальцы. – Надо было хотя бы заставить его пробежаться по улице голышом.

***

Дэй сидит на скамейке. В парке людей кроме него нет – дождь льет не переставая, как в Макондо. Хотя это Гилберт, наверное, вспомнил бы про Макондо, а ему, Дэю, по роли не положено.  
Потом он замечает, что из серой пелены к нему приближаются несколько силуэтов под зонтами. Трое незнакомых мужчин в костюмах и в плащах.  
— Служба магической безопасности, — говорит один из них, распахивая перед лицом Дэя какую-то корочку. — Мы засекли несанкционированное использование способностей вне работы. Неоднократное.  
— Да? Ну так арестуйте меня, — говорит Дэй равнодушно.  
Человек в плаще, явно рассчитывавший на более эмоциональную реакцию, раздраженно поджимает губы, потом говорит:  
— Вообще-то мой патрон просил передать, что если вы устали от службы в Отделе по расследованию и предотвращению магических преступлений, вашим талантам можно найти применение получше, чем ловля мелких правонарушителей.  
Он протягивает Дэю прямоугольник картона с каким-то телефоном.  
— Если, конечно, вас в Отделе не держат связи... личного свойства.  
Дэй, помедлив, берет визитку.  
— Нет. Не держат. Я позвоню.  
Силуэты под зонтами удаляются. Дэй снова остается сидеть на скамейке один, некрасиво ссутулившись.  
Посреди кокона дождя он маленький, будто на дне колодца.


End file.
